


How the Batfamily found out

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: How every member of the Batfamily found out about Jason and Roy's relationship
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	How the Batfamily found out

ALFRED  
Of course there was no point in trying to hide things from Alfred…poor Jason, he really tried, but he just knew everything that happened in the mansion.   
So, one day he presented a gift to Jason perfectly wrapped  
“Alfred, wow, thanks! What’s the occasion?”  
“I just saw it and thought about it, sir. Nothing too major, do not worry”  
Jason smiled and unwrapped it, revealing a nice rich green sweater   
“Alfred, I think this is going to be a little big on me”  
“Of course, Master Jason, it’s for Mr. Harper. I think green will match his red hair, don’t you agree? Also never hiding things from me again, deal?”  
Jason could only nod in agreement. 

TIM  
Tim, being the biggest detective in the world, just put some pieces together. He noticed that, although Jason disliked being touched by anybody, he was totally fine having Roy wrapping him arm around his waist, his shoulders, even once or twice slap his ass, the worst Jason would do was to kick him lightly in the calf, nothing more.   
He began to notice that every time Jason didn’t sleep at the mansion, he came back with a shirt definitely bigger than his and definitely that was a Star City university shirt, come on at least try and be subtle!  
He decided not to tell anyone and just watch it unravel before his eyes and enjoy the show.

BARBARA  
Barbara noticed that Tim was constantly looking at Jason and Roy, and, thinking there was something suspicious about it, she installed two secret mics in their suits, and let the data flow from her computer speakers, and Tim and her (she invited him there to listen to whatever he thought he had discovered) were dying laughing  
“Jaybaby, come on!! Spend the night”  
“Roy, I gotta show at the mansion every once in a while, you know? Also I have more shirts of yours at my house than mine”  
Roy purred “But I like it when you were my stuff…makes me become possessive”  
They heard some ruffling and the sound of Jason’s guns and gauntlets, boots, pants and chest armor hitting the ground “Like when I wear only your hat like this while you suck on my…”  
Barbara closed the connection gasping and giggling and Tim couldn’t stop laughing to save his life…he could so blackmail them!

DICK  
Dick needs to stop taking example from his bat-dad and has to learn to not spy on people.   
So, basically what happened is that Dick was worrying sick over Jason, he was never at home, when he was, was always on his phone, and usually hang down the moment one of them came closer. And the guy used to go around with a bag full of human heads, can you blame the poor bastard for worrying?  
So, he decided a night, after a mission, to follow Jason, and, parkouring from a roof to another, he noticed that he entered a safehouse which was none of the ones Dick knew. His preoccupation skyrocketed, and he decided to get a closer look.   
He heard some music coming from the apartment, and he recognize Feeling Good played by Muse, and this made him curious because Muse wasn’t really one of Jason’s passions, it was…  
“Son of a bitch”  
There they were, both smirking and laughing, Roy and Jason, dancing slowly at the song, when Roy pushed Jason on the couch and danced a little strip tease to the rhythm of the song, and Jason was clearly enjoying the sight. Dick shook his head and went away, before kicking the window open and choke Roy with his bare hands.   
STEPH   
Steph had been casually informed by Tim and began stalking the couple until one night she waited for them in their living room  
“Hi guys”  
Jason frowned “What are you doing here?”  
“Just need info”  
“Shoot”  
“Big spoon or little spoon?”  
“What?!”  
Steph grinned “Are you a big spoon or a little spoon?”  
“I’m a knife!”  
“He’s a little spoon”  
“Harper!”

DAMIAN  
Damian didn’t actually ask them, he just went to Dick and asked why Todd’s neck was covered in little bruises every time he had a mission out of town with Harper. Was he drugging him?  
And Dick went back to wanting to kill Roy.   
BRUCE   
Bruce had quite the assistant in this.   
In fact, during a mission in Star City, Roy was almost killed, so when he got back up, Jason didn’t give a damn and just straight made out with him in the middle of the road, and of course the picture of their passionate kiss ended up on every newspaper, and Oliver almost had a heart attack, but Dinah talked to him and forced him to congratulate with him instead of, you know, kicking his ass back to Gotham.   
But after the initial shock, he smirked and got a giant copy of the article and sent it to Bruce.  
Alfred took it with the rest of the mail, giving it to him not knowing what he was handling over, and when Bruce opened it, asking himself why Oliver sent him a gift, he nearly collapsed.   
In the picture, Roy was leaning against a wall, his hat in hand covered in blood and Jason was kissing him so hard he was eating his face, while Roy’s free hand rested possessively on his butt.   
Bruce closed his eyes and tried to keep calm, but when he read the card that came with the gift…  
“I guess we’re family now, pops!”  
He lost it  
“Jason Peter Todd!!!!!!”


End file.
